


break your rules

by silvertaels



Series: let my ships rise 2k20 [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, HYUNCOB NATION, M/M, hyuncob is facts, kebin moon is the mvp, they are vocal ensemble club members, this whole fic is a mess but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertaels/pseuds/silvertaels
Summary: "Are you going for today's session?" Kevin grabs Jacob's wrist and imitates Jaehyun in an exaggerated manner, making Jacob glare at him.And then Jacob sighs."Tell my mum I love her. His fangirls are going to kill me."
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, juric is mentioned
Series: let my ships rise 2k20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	break your rules

**Author's Note:**

> can I just put a disclaimer bc this is unbeta-ed, the entire fic is a mess but I just want to push my hyuncob agenda, I know it's bad but HYUNCOB. also the title may or may not be relevant

"Jacob!"

Jacob sharply turns his head to the right, to see Lee Jaehyun looking up at him with those sparkly eyes and a puppy smile.

Oh no.

"Hey," he greets back politely, trying his best not to trigger the two girls sitting across Jaehyun. He can see them glaring from the corner of his eyes. _God help him._

He doesn't know if Jaehyun is just dumb or evil or _actually_ blind, but Jaehyun grabs his _damn_ wrist and asks with the most eager voice ever, "Are you going for today's session?"

"Of course!" Jacob replies immediately, ever so conscious of the three pairs of eyes fixed on him. He shakes Jaehyun's hand off a little too violently as he waves, "See you later."

He pretends not to see how Jaehyun's smile falls a little, and charges ahead as he hears Jaehyun say, "Ah, yeah. See you too, Kevin."

"Yes, see you, hyung," Kevin gives Jaehyun a small nod before scurrying ahead to catch up with Jacob.

-

_"Are you going for today's session?"_ Kevin grabs Jacob's wrist and imitates Jaehyun in an exaggerated manner, making Jacob glare at him.

And then Jacob sighs.

"Tell my mum I love her. His fangirls are going to kill me."

Kevin snickers.

Jacob frowns, "What? You're a terrible friend. Laugh over my demise, would you."

Kevin sips on his iced latte. "I mean, it's not like he's BTS or something. You won't die, maybe break a bone or two at most?"

Jacob wordlessly slides his phone across the table, showing some text messages.

From: VOCAL Hye-eun

Jacob-sunbae. I know you're a nice person so please, stop seducing Jaehyun-sunbae before something very, very bad happens to you, okay?

Kevin only starts cackling, hitting the table, and only stopping when Jacob shushes him.

"Is my impending death really that funny to you?"

"Since when have you been seducing Jaehyun-hyung?"

"I don't know, Kevin. I can't help that I'm naturally attractive, y'know?" Jacob flips his non-existent hair fabulously.

"Are you? Sorry, I couldn't tell," Kevin casually says as he focuses on chewing his sandwich instead.

"ExCUSE mE?"

-

Jaehyun swears he isn't staring, it's just that his eyes _refuse_ to move away from Jacob's face. It just wasn't humanly possible for him to look away when Jacob had removed his glasses, and was rubbing his eyes with the most adorable pout ever. He looks tired though, Jaehyun notes.

"Jacob, are you alright?" He asks with a worried frown as he lightly strokes Jacob's back.

He takes this chance to admire Jacob's eyes, which have always been somewhat concealed by his glasses. He never noticed how pretty Jacob's lashes were, or how sparkly his brown eyes were, or how quickly his heart is beating as Jacob nods at him.

"I'm just tired from class, and I think I need new glasses, these are making me dizzy," Jacob frowns at the pair of glasses in his hands.

But he definitely notices how his heart gets crushed by a wave of falling boulders when Jacob leans into Kevin's shoulder, resting his head comfortably on it.

He quietly lowers his left hand that lost its place.

_-_

Jacob doesn't know why Jaehyun is so clingy, or why he keeps staring, or why he always seems so happy to see Jacob. Yeah, he _wishes_ he didn't know. He likes to pretend he's a little dumb, just enough to justify not knowing anything about Jaehyun's tiny crush kinda thing on him. Sometimes he's so good at pretending that he manages to fool himself too.

Today, however, doesn't seem to be one of those days.

His mind is so acutely aware of Jaehyun's gaze, of the hand resting on his back, of the sudden cold breeze that grazes his torso when the hand retracts. Of how the infinitely bright aura to his right turned gloomy in but a second.

He truly wishes he didn't know.

-

"If I can't date him, then he must date Lee Juyeon. Just imagine all the #lovestagram posts they'll make!"

A bunch of squeals.

Ah yes, a daily reminder that Jaehyun is from a different dimension than him, and that the universe is playing a cruel joke by making him the object of interest to the semigod, demigod, vampire, angel or whatever otherworldly being Jaehyun is. 

No, no, wait, why are they walking towards him? Wait-

"Jacob-hyung, let's eat together!" 

He gave Jaehyun a quick glance, then settled his gaze on Juyeon's stupidly blinding smile.

"Sure," Jacob agrees despite himself, with a warm smile.

Well, there was no way he could resist Juyeon's smile, right? Yeah, that. Definitely nothing to do with Jaehyun's deep, brown eyes twinkling with hope and anticipation.

-

Jacob was having a very deep, intellectual discussion about NBA with Juyeon when something started tapping on his legs under the table.

God, Lee Jaehyun is such a child.

He ignores it at first, not even sparing Jaehyun a glance as he and Juyeon go on to discuss about the current season, but the kicking shows no signs of stopping.

Jacob finally turns to glare at the boy sitting across him, who momentarily stops kicking but has the audacity to ask, "What's wrong?" with the most innocent eyes ever. Jacob sighs and turns his attention back to Juyeon, but not before landing a light kick on Jaehyun's shin. A tiny smirk graced his lips as he inwardly celebrates.

Not for long though, as Jaehyun not only doesn't stop, but instead started kicking _even faster_.

Jacob sighs internally. He swears he's a nice person (usually). But what better way was there to discipline a child than to take revenge, right? _Parenting 101._

Just as the word "Lakers" comes out of Jacob's mouth with the perfect roll of his tongue on the _r_ , he lands a critical hit right in the middle of Jaehyun's shin, making him scream and clutch his left leg in dire pain.

"What's wrong?" Jacob gasps, as he imitates Jaehyun from earlier on, turning the situation around.

"Juyeon! Look at that! Jacob attacked me!" Jaehyun complains to the boy beside him, who all but snickered at him, and continued sipping on his latte.

"Me?" Jacob gestures at himself, with a bewildered expression. "I'm such a nice person, why would I attack you?" He blinks his eyes a few times and pouts for extra dramatic effect.

Jaehyun bites his lips to stop the bubbling smile from his face, and half whines half mumbles, "It hurt... Why are you so mean to me?" He peeked at Jacob before tapping on Juyeon's shoulder, "Help me. Scold him."

(Jacob ignores the tiny little skip in his chest.)

"Ew," Juyeon grimaces. "Stop acting cute. You started it, didn't you," he deadpans.

"See that, Lee Jaehyun? Justice prevails," Jacob crosses his arms triumphantly, throwing Jaehyun a cocky grin, who eventually gave up on keeping up his pout and started laughing along.

-

Ji Changmin. Jaehyun likes Changmin. He's an amazing dancer, he's nice, he's adorable, and he's just the right amount of sass. He's that one dude that no one dislikes. There's simply no reason to.

Jaehyun isn't an exception. He too, likes Changmin.

Usually. But not now. Not right now, when Changmin is snuggling up comfortably against Jacob's neck, right in Jaehyun's line of sight. Right in front of his salad.

He ruthlessly stabs the cherry tomato and lettuce in the bowl with his fork, and his face scrunches up the moment he bites into the juicy red cherry tomato. He groans as he reluctantly chews, his eyelids twitching from the sourness, "The universe hates me."

Younghoon starts cackling across him, and all Jaehyun does is to shove a cherry tomato in Younghoon's mouth to shut him up.

Younghoon grimaces when he takes a bite, and swallows it without chewing any further. "That thing was surely sour," he comments as he gulps down some water, and then glances at Jaehyun, "But you look even more sour."

Jaehyun doesn't say anything, but instead just gazes in the direction of Changmin, who has now wrapped his arms around Jacob's arm, while still resting his head on Jacob's shoulder.

Younghoon subtly turns around, following Jaehyun's gaze.

"Ah. But they aren't dating, are they?"

" _That's the problem_. If they aren't even dating and they're doing _that_ , how the fuck am I supposed to compete with him? Don't forget Kevin, Sangyeon-hyung, Juyeon, Haknyeon, and whoever else he flirts with! It's like I'm trying to score a goal against 11 goalkeepers, you know what I mean?!" Jaehyun massages his temple in exasperation.

"I don't know anything about soccer," Younghoon frowns. "But you can have my shoulder if you can't have Jacob's!"

Jaehyun glares at Younghoon.

"Fuck off."

-

Again, Jaehyun swears to god he's not staring. His eyes just aren't cooperating. Neither is his brain, because all he can think of is, incidentally, the very person who's filled his eyes. He doesn't even register what's going on around him, so much so that he jumps in shock when someone creeps up from behind and taps his shoulder.

"What the-!"

Kevin doesn't look surprised though, as he grabs Jaehyun's shoulders and looks him in the eyes, "Shall I help you?"

"Help me? With what?" Jaehyun asks, with a dozen question marks flooding his mind. He hadn't been the closest with Kevin, and he'd certainly not confided in Kevin before.

Kevin all but chucks his chin in his 10 o' clock direction, and- _Oh_. Jaehyun doesn't even need to turn to know what- or _who's_ there. He'd been staring long enough before Kevin interrupted him.

Jaehyun scrutinizes Kevin's expression. Was he rubbing salt into the wound? Seriously? _No,_ he thinks to himself, _Kevin isn't like that._ And then he sighs. "How? You think I even stand a chance, when people like you and Ji Changmin exist?"

Kevin grimaces, hard. "I don't know about Changmin but me? No, ew, no way. If I was together with- Nope, never mind, I don't want to imagine it. Strictly just friends," he declares sternly, and then gives Jaehyun a thumbs up with a click of his tongue.

Jaehyun doesn't really know how to react except by awkwardly holding up a thumbs up in response and trying his best to smile.

"But why would you want to help me? Like, you should be doing the opposite, y'know? Angels like Jacob don't deserve devils like me," he questions, skeptical of Kevin's intentions.

Kevin throws his arm around Jaehyun's shoulder, "Hey, don't say that. And I think you're quite different from everyone else, including me."

"Different?" Jaehyun echoes as Kevin pats his shoulder twice and walks away, leaving Jaehyun to stare at his back, slowly disappearing into the crowd.

-

Jacob is very confused when Kevin tells him he's going to meet Jaehyun. Like, the same Lee Jaehyun that wouldn't spare Kevin a look because his eyes wouldn't leave Jacob.

He is _not_ jealous, at all, just to clarify. He's just _concerned_ and _curious_ because it's such an unlikely combination, you know? He couldn't be more glad now that Jaehyun is giving him less attention. But he's just really, really perplexed, because he's sure there's no good reason for them to be meeting. _Alone_. Kevin claims it's for some "vocal ensemble stuff", as if Jacob wasn't a member of the ensemble and wouldn't know about it. Yeah, so believable.

Whatever it is, because his lunch buddy has so kindly dumped him for Jaehyun, Jacob ends up third-wheeling Younghoon and Chanhee at lunch. (Thankfully for him, they aren't terribly touchy-feely. He shivers as he recalls that one time he was forced to third-wheel Juyeon and Eric. Never again.)

"Kevin abandoned you for _Jaehyun-hyung_?!" Chanhee repeats, eyes wide as if he just heard some breaking news.

"Apparently."

"But why?" Younghoon asks, swallowing his mouthful of rice. "Doesn't Jaehyun like _you_?"

Jacob stops breathing for a moment. Was he supposed to act surprised, or pleasantly surprised, or offended, or what? Was there even an appropriate response considering he hardly knows how he feels hearing it from Jaehyun's best friend?

He only remembers to breathe again when Chanhee's eyes widen as he gasps dramatically, "Maybe he's trying to make Jacob-hyung jealous! I must be a genius!"

Younghoon shakes his head, "No, the way I see it, maybe Jaehyun moved on and likes Kevin now." Jacob just smiles and laughs along despite the sudden dull ache in his core.

While Chanhee and Younghoon debate (read: have a heated argument just so they can kiss and make up after that) over it, Jacob imagines Jaehyun kissing Kevin. His stomach churns. It just isn't right. It just isn't.

-

Jacob soon realises that maybe Kevin wasn't lying after all, when he said he was meeting Jaehyun for "ensemble-related matters". There was no way Jacob "just so happened" to be paired up with _Jaehyun_ , of all people. He narrows his eyes at the way Kevin shrugs nonchalantly while avoiding eye contact when interrogated.

Rigged or not, Jacob is more concerned about the fact that he's stuck in the music practice room with Jaehyun alone, and neither of them are saying anything, and the soundproof walls make their breathing sound even louder, and Jacob feels as if he's about to be suffocated by the atmosphere.

He decides to take out his guitar and tune it, as slowly as he can, all while turning his back to Jaehyun. He wasn't one to procrastinate, but facing the reality that was creeping up his back? That's the one thing he can't bring himself to do. Yet.

Unfortunately for him, Jaehyun seemed to be ready.

"Cob-ah?"

Ah, there it was. The very confrontation he'd been trying to avoid for almost _two years_ now. It had invaded his thoughts time and again, but now that it's actually happening, Jacob realises he has no idea what Jaehyun would want to say. He doesn't know what to expect.

"I'm sorry."

_What?_

Jacob can't help but spin around to face Jaehyun. Whatever it was, an apology was definitely _not_ what he expected. And he most definitely did not expect to see Jaehyun like _this_ \- with such a pained expression, dejection in his voice, and feeling so small like he could fit right into Jacob's arms.

"You... what? Why?" Jacob carefully probes.

"I..." Jaehyun starts, eyes still stuck to the ground, "I didn't know how much you'd suffer because of my actions. I just wanted to express myself... You hate me, don't you? I understand-"

Jacob had honestly not expected an _apology_ of all things. He just... never realised how serious Jaehyun was about him. He'd always thought Jaehyun was just having fun making his life hard, and he'd been so focused on avoiding Jaehyun to even think about his feelings towards Jaehyun. Did he _hate_ Jaehyun? No, hate is a strong word-

"No? Why would I hate you?" Jacob interrupts, surprising the both of them. His mouth was on autopilot, and it was _scary_. "If I hated you, I wouldn't even be here."

Jaehyun's eyes were wide, and so were Jacob's. They spend a good few seconds just staring at each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

Jacob is the one who pulls himself together first. No more pretending to tune his guitar. He changes the topic, "We should quickly decide on a song!"

For some reason, he feels the urge to consciously look into Jaehyun's eyes and smile while he speaks - and so he does.

(On the way back to his room, he smiles to himself remembering how Jaehyun's ears flushed a bright peachy pink, how he would always look away first, and how his cheeks never fell. ~~Jacob wouldn't be caught dead admitting it, but maybe- just~~ _ ~~maybe,~~_ ~~Lee Jaehyun was actually kinda cute.~~ )

-

To say Jaehyun was nervous was an understatement- or rather, the wrong word, because _anxiety_ was running through his veins. He was about to be stuck in a confined space with Jacob. Alone. For two hours. It was only then that he realised he'd barely spent time with Jacob alone, save for the once or twice back in freshman year. Maybe that was a good thing, considering how much of a nervous wreck he is.

Or not, because now he has no idea how to act like a decent, normal human being when Jacob is sitting right there, in front of him.

Jacob had been looking away from him the entire time they've been in the room, and Jaehyun can literally feel his discomfort five feet away. That hurt more than it should. Kevin's voice played in his head, _"He's been getting threats from your, uh, admirers? Just your fangirls in general, but especially the two juniors from ensemble. I'm like ninety-nine percent sure that's the reason he avoids you."_

Jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut and takes deep breaths to calm himself down. How did he not know? He should've known there was a reason why Jacob started avoiding him like the plague come sophomore year. He should've know he was making Jacob suffer, the more he tried to approach to him. He should've known. But he didn't. Because he was so fixated on his own feelings. He was so self-centered, and he never considered Jacob's feelings. He was basically a terrible asshole.

"Cob-ah?" He calls out. He bites his lips, trying not to shake. "I'm sorry."

Jacob finally turns around for the first time since they've entered the room. "You... what? Why?"

Jaehyun couldn't bring himself to meet Jacob's eyes. "I... I didn't know how much you'd suffer because of my actions. I just wanted to express myself... You hate me, don't you? I understand-"

He'd been explaining to the floor, but Jacob's unexpectedly loud voice interrupts him, "No? Why would I hate you? If I hated you, I wouldn't even be here."

They stare at each other in surprise, and Jaehyun couldn't find any words to say despite having a million thoughts fly through his mind. He is, therefore, very thankful when Jacob says they should decide on a song.

He is also very, very flustered, because Jacob keeps making eye contact with him, more than necessary. He can feel his ears on fire as Jacob comes closer every time, and he just can't stop smiling when Jacob looks at him with those round, sparkly eyes.

It's only after Jacob leaves that he realises his cheeks hurt from all the smiling, and... Jacob didn't seem to hate him after all.

He definitely owes Kevin a lifetime supply of iPad Pros and Apple Pencils.

-

Jaehyun has always known that Jacob was a flirt. He's seen all the times Jacob would cling onto some dude and ~~act~~ be cute. He's just not prepared for the flirting to be directed to _him_.

"You seem very close with Kevin these days huh," Jacob notes as he packs up his guitar after their practice, "It's making me jealous."

Jaehyun's cheeks flare up as he awkwardly laughs it off, "Sorry for stealing your best-"

"Of Kevin," Jacob interrupts nonchalantly.

Jaehyun screams internally. He grabs a fistful of his t-shirt and presses his lips tight together, trying not to scream out loud. _What the fuck? What did he just say?_ He takes a few deep breaths, until he can manage a normal-sounding, "What?"

"Have dinner with me," Jacob turns around with his eyes relaxed, guitar slinging on his shoulder. His eyes meet Jaehyun's, and he even has the audacity to _bite his damn lips._

Jaehyun can't move. He can't say anything. He's _not okay._ He can't do anything except stare at Jacob's fucking perfect face. It takes everything in him to not faint on the spot when Jacob gets tired of waiting, and drags him out by the wrist instead.

-

Jacob doesn't take his gaze off Jaehyun for a long time. He watches as Jaehyun pokes at his chicken chop, deciding to eat the salad first instead, and then his face scrunching up when he eats the cherry tomato. He continues watching as Jaehyun whines about it being always sour, and eats another mouthful of the greens, all while staring at his plate.

Jaehyun takes a bite into the chicken chop, before finally shifting his gaze to Jacob's untouched plate. "Why aren't you eating, Jacob? You should-"

He trails off as he looks up from the plate, realising that Jacob has been staring at him the whole time. It's the blink of an eye before his eyes are directed down at his own plate again, chewing and mumbling, "Quickly eat or something."

Jacob chuckles. It's fascinating to him how this Jaehyun is so different from his usual loud jock self, the side he's so used to seeing during ensemble and practically any other time.

"You're cute," he comments as he eats the perfectly twirled spaghetti around his fork.

"M-Me?" Jaehyun sputters and almost chokes on his food. He peeks up at Jacob before clearing his throat and straightening himself up, and refutes in his best macho voice, "Ahem. You don't know how manly I am? Anyone can tell you're the cute one here."

Jacob puckers his lips and blinks his wide, round eyes, asking, "Am I?" and tops it off with an over-the-top wink.

Jaehyun's eyes crinkle into small crescents, seeming way more comfortable now, as he giggles at Jacob's antics.

Jacob likes to believe he's quite an altruistic person, but there's now one more thing he's possessive over, other than his family and closest friends - this side of Lee Jaehyun that only he gets to see.

-

Jaehyun gently pushes the dressing room door that is ajar, only to see Kim Younghoon and Choi Chanhee making out. Well, not really, just kissing, but still. It's blackmail material because those two don't do PDA, ever. Neither of them seem to have noticed Jaehyun, so he waits until they separate to clear his throat obnoxiously loudly, startling the love birds.

"So this is why you came early huh, Kim Younghoon," Jaehyun smirks.

"You, you better pray I don't catch you kissing anyone," Younghoon groans, still flustered.

Jaehyun settles down in his designated corner as he adds, "You should be thankful I didn't record any blackmail material, kiddo."

Younghoon laughs heartily as he scoots over to hang an arm around Jaehyun, "Of course, Jaehyun, you're such a great friend. You're looking great today!"

Jaehyun runs his fingers through his hair with generous amounts of wax, and he smiles at Younghoon through the mirror, "Shut up before I tell the whole world you made out with your boyfriend in the dressing room."

Younghoon frowns at him, "Ungrateful. But for real though, your look is on point today," he compliments as he snuggles up to Chanhee's side.

Chanhee helps Jaehyun with his makeup, though not without wrestling with Younghoon who was trying to take unglams every few seconds. Jaehyun closes his eyes as Chanhee makes some final touches on his eyelids.

"Oh, Jacob!"

Jaehyun's eyes fly open and Chanhee turns at Younghoon's voice. Jacob walks in, all made up, just missing a jacket to complete the look.

Chanhee makes Jaehyun close his eyes again, dusting off the excess before tapping Jaehyun's shoulders when he's good to go, and at the same time exclaims, "Woah, you look great, Jacob-hyung! Did you do your own makeup and hair?"

Jaehyun gets up immediately, making his way over to Jacob while Jacob answers, "Thank you! I had help from Kevin, perks of having golden hands as your roomie!"

Jaehyun grabs Jacob by his shoulders, as he takes his time to admire Jacob from top to toe, and back up again. He releases a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "Damn... I have a lot to thank Kevin for."

"So do I," Jacob breathes out. It's only then that Jaehyun notices the look in Jacob's eyes. A very different look than usual. It's intense yet soft, careful yet passionate, with a hint of desire and want.

Jaehyun's breath quickens. Adrenaline is pumping through his body, and yet a nagging voice keeps telling him not to misinterpret the signs. He wants his instinct to be right, so bad. He's so hopeful, he feels like he's floating on white, fluffy clouds. He could fall, he could. He might also not fall at all.

Jacob reaches up for his glasses and slowly takes them off, eyes never leaving Jaehyun's. Everything feels so surreal, with Jacob looking into his eyes like this.

"Wait," Jaehyun panics, "What about the fuckers threatening you?"

Jacob is visibly startled by Jaehyun's sudden change in mood, but he smiles, "Kevin reported them for me."

Jaehyun sighs in relief, smiling back, "One more thing to thank Kevin for."

Jacob simply hums in reply, his lips slightly parted and his half-lidded eyes on Jaehyun's lips. Jaehyun lets out a shaky breath at the impossibly decent yet erotic sight before him.

The distance between them would have closed if not for the door swinging open, followed by the loud, dramatic entrance of Kevin and Sangyeon. Jaehyun hastily moves away, acting surprised by the sudden entrance. If Younghoon and Chanhee saw anything, they didn't say a word. Jaehyun mentally notes to thank them later.

With the two members entering, the dressing room soon becomes chaotic and noisy, just as their usual gatherings are. A sense of normalcy displaces all the tension from before, as they prepare for the showcase amidst the chaos.

-

Jaehyun belatedly returns to the dressing room after basically holding a mini fanmeeting for his friends, fans or whoever wanted a selfie with him. Everyone else was gone, Younghoon and Chanhee wave as they make their way out. Jaehyun quickly packs his stuff, while Jacob is just lingering around, and not saying anything.

"Let's go," Jaehyun says as he zips up his duffel bag, carrying it in his right hand. Jacob only stands there, not moving, and still not saying anything. "Why? What's wrong?"

Jacob contemplates for a moment more, before finally looking up. Jaehyun remembers that look. He'd seen it a few hours ago. _Oh._ Jacob takes two steps, until he's just a palm's length away from Jaehyun. Jaehyun forgets how to breathe when he looks at Jacob's long, fine eyelashes fluttering as he slowly but steadily closes the gap, until he feels Jacob's breath on his face.

Jaehyun is the one who takes the final step, connecting their lips. He drops his bag, and his hands find their way around Jacob's hips, pulling their lower bodies flush together, while Jacob's left hand reaches up to Jaehyun's nape. Perhaps it's fate, or perhaps it all the practice they've had together. Whatever it is, their natural rhythms matched perfectly, just like their harmony.

There is a comfortable silence after they pull apart, only broken by their heavy breathing.

"Kevin is staying out tonight," Jacob says while still heaving lightly, making Jaehyun curse internally. He might never get used to Jacob's straightforwardness, but _what the fuck,_ he'd be lying if he said he doesn't like it.

-

"So this is why you're leaving late huh, Lee Jaehyun," Younghoon's voice says as soon as they open the door.

Jaehyun glares at him.

"I wonder if people will be more surprised at me making out with Chanhee, or you with Jacob."

"Fuck you," Jaehyun snarls.

"But don't worry, because I am a great friend, I didn't record any blackmail material!"

" _Fuck you, you-_ "

Jacob throws an arm around Jaehyun, stopping him.

"Why fuck him?" Jacob turns to look at Jaehyun, "Fuck me."

Jacob smirks, dragging a wide-eyed, blushing Jaehyun away, leaving an even wider-eyed, stupefied Younghoon frozen in his spot.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here, have some virtual applause. thank you. I got into tbz just before their reveal comeback and hyuncob has me deep in the abyss fml. idk if it's a niche ship but definitely seems so here on ao3, so I just had to contribute to the tag :')


End file.
